creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raidra
Archives Hello!! Hello there Raidra, I hope you're doing good! Sorry about not getting back to you, my apologies! I was thinking about getting Pokemon Sword and Shield but I'm not too sure how good it'll be. I haven't seen much footage of it but I heard some people saying there aren't enough Pokemon in the game. What do you think? Is it still a game that piques your interest? Aside from that, have you made or eaten any delicious desserts recently? Luigifan100 03:43, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Sir Leekalot" Message Yeah I heard about Sirfetch'd. Honestly, I'm really surprised and happy that Farfetch'd is finally getting some love with a new evolution. I'm also kind of happy that non generation one Pokemon like Zigzagoon are getting new forms and evolutions (i.e Galarian Linoone evolving into Obstagoon). [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 16:20, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Hi I'm Troy McClure! You Might Remember Me From Such TV Shows as That One Dennis The Menace Cartoon" Message I believe Phil Hartman also voiced Troy McClure from The Simpsons. Speaking of The Simpsons, years ago I watched this Simpsons episode called "Marge Be Not Proud", which I think was about Bart wanting some video game called Bone Storm but his parents, especially his mom, wouldn't let him buy it. So he shoplifts a copy from a local store and gets caught by the store detective and brings Bart to his office and has him watch an-anti shoplifting PSA narrated by Troy McClure. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:33, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Oh my! I'm doing great, thanks for asking! I hope you're doing well! I don't have a Switch either, but I do agree that it's a good thing the list of new Pokemon wasn't leaked. I feel that sort of ruins the game for someone, or at the least doesn't make it as fun. Alternate forms of Alcremie sound really awesome, but as great as cookie sandwiches! Did you do any other types of cookies aside from the M & M cookies? I think a pumpkin spice, sugar or cinnamon flavor version of a cookie sandwich would be really delicious, especially with the holidays coming up! I hope you have a blessed weekend! Luigifan100 03:55, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Earwhig" Message Have you ever heard of this YouTube channel called Daily Dose of Internet? It's got cool and wholesome content and I highly recommend checking it out. One of the cool things about this channel besides its content is how the thing featured in the thumbnail is usually the first thing you see after the intro. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:16, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Ash: So That Was A Lie!" Message Remember when Stranger Things season three was announced back in late May and how they were going to bring back New Coke for a limited time to promote it or something? Well I just realized that ever since that announcement, I've never seen a can or bottle of New Coke in any of the stores I been to. Last time I checked, I don't think it was a promotion that only took place in a few states so I'm not sure why I didn't see any. I know the promtion wasn't quietly cancelled because there's this video that came out in June of 2019 where people show a box of Coke with the Stranger Things logo on it at the 3:10 mark before taste testing the New Coke. I bring this up because season four was recently announced and it got me thinking about this New Coke promotion. I'm not sure if I talked about this with you before but there's this video by Austin McConnell called "THIS IS WHERE GEORGE SLEPT" and it's quite a funny video. That's all I can really say about it without spoiling it too much. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:21, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Listen Up Everyone! Raidra Has Something to Say About Disney!" Message Thanks for cleaning up my talk page! So there's this new Pokemon called Galarian Ponyta and it's absolutely adorable. From what I understand, it seems that it's going to be exclusive to Shield version. To be honest, I really wasn't expecting Ponyta to get a Galarian form so this was a nice surprise. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:53, October 10, 2019 (UTC) Hello!! Hello Raidra, I'm doing great, I hope you're doing the same! I've seen some videos from a YouTuber called SwankyZone, they do quite a few Super Mario Maker 2 videos. I don't actually have the game or a Switch yet, but I'm thinking of getting both of them! As for that Goomba toy, it looks kind of cute, same thing with the Toad toy as well! In regards to cookies, I'm not super fond of oatmeal raisin, though whenever I do get it, I usually pluck the raisins out since I'm not a fan of it and then I'll end up eating the rest of the cookie! Speaking of desserts, have you tried a macaroon yet? They're pretty nice! I hope you have a blessed weekend! Luigifan100 14:38, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Floof" Message Sorry I haven't responded in a while. I've been busy with studying for and taking my midterm exams. I'm glad they're done and over with now. So you know how high altitudes dull your taste buds and make airplane food taste bad? Well I was wondering. Do you think your taste buds get enhanced at really low altitudes? Speaking of Meowth, did you know that it got one of those Gigantamax forms? It kind of reminds me of that Long Cat meme. Do you think Gigantamax Meowth was inspired by Long Cat or do you think it's a coincidence? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:13, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Taste Buds" Message So last night, I noticed that when I hover my computer's cursor over a video thumbnail on YouTube's homepage and search result page, it shows a soundless preview of that particular video. Is this a new feature or has this been around for a while and it was just implemented in my country? Charizard seems to get preferential treatment when it comes to getting new forms in comparison to Venusaur and I think there's a couple of factors as to why. From what I understand, Charizard is one of the most popular Pokemon around. Not only that but a long time ago, I heard that Venusaur was hard to draw since it seems to have a more complex design compared to Charizard, which could also be why it doesn't get new forms as much as Charizard. I don't know how true that is though so I'll have to look into this a little more. Sometimes my mom and I bake stuff together and whenever I look at a package for something like cookie mix, there's a little section on the package dedicated to instructions for baking at a high altitude. There's this video by Rare Earth where a guy shakes a Coke can and opens it underwater and finds out that it doesn't spray everywhere, even when shaken. He does drink a little bit of it and says it has a nice little fizz. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:35, October 20, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "#VenusaurDeservesBetter!" Message So you know how I mentioned that the thumbnails on YouTube videos play a soundless preview of the video if your hover the computer cursor over them on the homepage and search result page? Well now this happens on the subscriptions page and in the related videos section too. Now that I've had some time using it, I think it's a really cool feature. They've also just added this feature called "Add to Queue", though I believe I remember YouTube having this feature in like 2008 or 2009 so they might just be bringing it back for some reason. One way you can find the "Add to Queue" feature is by hovering the cursor over the thumbnail of a video and clicking a button with a triangle pointing towards three horizontal lines. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 21:13, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "This is Halloween!" Message So I recently got this video in my recommended feed and since it's a short, Halloween related video, it couldn't have popped in there at a more perfect time! I watched that Kamen Rider video you sent me and it was the most confusing and awesome thing I've ever seen! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 17:59, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "(Insert a Lord of The Rings Joke Here)" Message So the evolutions for the starter Pokemon in Sword and Shield have been leaked but to be honest, I'm not entirely sure if they're real. I found nothing about Sword and Shield starter evolutions on the official Sword and Shield website, the official Pokemon Twitter page, nor the official English and Japanese Pokemon YouTube channel. I also haven't found anything about the evolutions on Bulbapedia and I haven't been able to find anything about anyone working on Sword and Shield confirming that the leak is legit. By the way, how was your Halloween? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 19:08, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "X to Doubt, F to Pay Respects, and A to Pray" Message For Halloween this year, I had a horror movie marathon with a friend, which also included an episode of Murder She Wrote called "The Witch's Curse". We also had snacks like dirt cups, which had crushed up oreos, pudding, gummy worms, and whipped cream in them. They were pretty good. I think they taste great when put in the fridge for like an hour. There's this episode of Pete and Pete where Pete and Pete try to be friends with the guy in the Mr. Tastee costume (which is basically a cartoony looking ice cream cone). The reason why I bring this up is because the mentioning of an ice cream mask reminded me of this episode. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 07:24, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Hello! Hello Raidra, I'm glad to hear you're doing good, now that you mention it, the Toads really do dress similar to Aladdin and other characters when taking into account the vest, especially the turban on the Dryites! It's certainly starting to be a little more colder now, and the sun doesn't stay up as long, but I do think the change in weather will be nice! As for me, I'm doing great, but when it starts getting cold, I think I'll simply stay inside with some hot cocoa and some cookies! As always, it's wonderful to speak with you, I hope you have a blessed weekend! Luigifan100 04:53, November 9, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Pete and Pete" Message So last night, my cat passed away. The strange part was that he didn't seem to show any real signs that he was about to pass on. The only thing that was kind of odd was that when I checked on him before I went to bed, his breathing sounded like growls, but even then, I thought that was because he was either a little conjested or trying to pass a hair ball. But a little bit before eleven at night, he started meowing really loudly and when I went to check on him again, he was laying under the stairs and meowing some more before he eventually began yowling. I let my mom know what was going on and after she checked on him, she told me that she couldn't get him to move and that he passed away. She put him in a little cat carrier and made him comfortable by putting his little bed and a toy with him in there. I've talked to my family and one other person about it and I think the talking has made things a little easier for me. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:50, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "R.I.P My Cat" Message Thank you for sending me that video. I'm not too familiar with the Danganronpa series but it still cheered me up. I think PushingUpRoses talked about the Golden Girls episode that the clip used in the video is from. She also talked about another Golden Girls episode where the main characters take part in a play version of Chicken Little. I gotta say, she makes some really good content. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:10, November 12, 2019 (UTC) Yay! Hello Raidra, I'm glad to hear that you're doing better from that stomach virus! I had one of those before and as you can imagine, it was awful. I'll do my best to avoid spoilers but whenever I go on YouTube, my front page is pretty much filled with Pokemon stuff! In regards to the leaves, I can certainly see what you mean, since doing it when it's cold would make me just want to head inside the house! On the other hand, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, especially when Swiss Miss is involved! I hope you have a blessed day, thank you! Luigifan100 16:36, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "The Perfect Title" Message You know what movie I didn't know existed? Bill and Ted 2. Like, for the longest time, I thought there was only one Bill and Ted movie. The only way I found out there was a Bill and Ted 2 was when it was announced that Bill and Ted 3 was in development, which was all the way back in March of this year I believe. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:25, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Woohoo For Wooloo!" Message Speaking of Sword and Shield, they just came out recently and I haven't played either one of them yet. From what I understand about these games so far, while they do have their fair share of flaws like not being able to turn off the Exp Share and not being able to obtain every single existing Pokemon, I think there's enough good stuff (such as the new Pokemon like Wooloo, Yamper, and the starters; the ability to access the PC on the fly in the Wild Areas, the ability to skip the Pokemon catching tutorial, and the Pokemon job feature to name a few) to balance it out and make me excited and want to get one of the games by the time Christmas comes around. For me, I'd like to get Shield version since it's got Galarian Ponyta and a few other Pokemon I like. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:26, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Untitled Big Leek Duck Game" Message So is it just me or was there a lot less pre-release information revealed for Sword and Shield compared to Sun and Moon? If that was the case, then I think that was a good move since there's more mystery and makes discovering things that weren't revealed all the more exciting and surprising. Bill and Ted had a cartoon? Huh. I guess we can put this in the "Well that was a thing" pile. The Nostalgia Critic used to have this series called "Was That Real?" where he would look at cartoons that made you go "Was that real?". I think some of the cartoons he covered were Hammerman and Sam and Max: Freelance Police. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:42, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Leeked Pokemon Info" Message There have been great mysteries throughout human history. Now comes the greatest one of all. Why Do Some Lamps Click TWICE? Playing as an elderly person in a Pokemon game sounds kind of interesting and there's at least a couple thing you could do with the idea like mentoring an up and coming Pokemon trainer or running a Wooloo farm. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 06:01, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Hi there! Hello Raidra, I'm doing well, I hope you're doing the same! I think it's awful when someone spoils a game with thumbnails or their titles and don't seem to mind doing so. I find it even worse when someone manages to leak a game online, it makes the work the developers put into a game seemingly not as important since some people can find ways to get the game for free. Also, I heard about that Reptar bar, it looks pretty cool to me, I should try one sometime! I hope you have a blessed weekend and a great Thanksgiving! Luigifan100 05:05, November 24, 2019 (UTC)